Psychopomp
Psychopomp & Circumstance is a short story that appears in the Suda51 game Shadows of the DAMNED. The storybook can be found in the "Violence," section of the library during the stage "Ghost Hunter." The story talks about the lives and disappearances of The Sisters Grimm. Very powerful denizens of the City of the Damned, as well as Fleming's VIPs and, as quoted by Johnson, "Fleming's adopted daughters." Summary It was her turn to fetch the water, and Maras Grim was determined to be done with it as soon as possible. Bucket in hand, she made her way down to the well by the wheat field. She and her two elder sisters were all beautiful, but on this windy day, Maras outshone them all. She was in love. Whsssh. The wheat bowed a greeting as the breeze caught it. "And a good day to you," Maras giggled, as her nipples responded to the weather and thoughts of her lover. She wound a pail of water to the top of the well, but no sooner had she grabbed the rope than she felt a sharp tug, lost her balance, and went tumbling into the gloom headfirst. "Motherfudge! Motherfudge!" cried Maras. An hour later, the sun sat lower in the sky as two figures approached the well. One was Maras's older sister, Kauline, and she was very concerned. The other was their faithful collie, Au-Au. "Help me" cried Maras from the bottom of the well. But as Kauline grabbed the rope to pull her sister up, she too was yanked into the darkness below. ____________________________________________ "Au-Au! Go get help, boy!" cried Kauline. "Au!" woofed Au-Au in response. But because he was a stupid collie, he instead grabbed the loose end of the rope and began to tug valiantly. ____________________________________________ CRACK-A-BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Suddenly, a freak bolt of lightning lanced down from the sky and hit poor Au-Au, causing the pooch to explode in a crimson blossom of slippery Au-Au giblets. Poor, stupid Au-Au. ____________________________________________ It was well after dark, and Maras and Kauline had all but given up hope, when their eldest and wisest sister, Giltine, arrived on the scene. "Where are you, sist- aaagh!" was all she managed to utter ere she slipped on Au-Au's unctuous leftovers and fell down, down, down into the wicked well. Plonkety rascal rabitness! And with that, the Sisters Grim vanished from the world for seven full years. When they returned, they served a new master who had been smitten by their beauty. Though that beauty faded, his gift to them was theirs forever: the power to end lives as abruptly as fate had ended their own. THE END Johnsonpedia *The title of this story is a play on the phrase, "pomp and circumstance," which describes a formal celebration. *When Johnson reads about Maras' nipples, he briefly ponders the rating of the storybook. *Johnson comments at the conclusion of the story that he had hoped the storybook would've explained why the Sisters Grim all sounded like men. Category:Short Stories